


For You, Love, Anything

by blue_kuronuma_848



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fluff, I'm hyped for Christmas, It's Christmas anyway, It's September, M/M, Mentions of Christmas, Misono bought all of Mahiru's Christmas decorations, Misono is that one person who'd rip your eyes out if you tickle him, Non-Consensual Tickling, Pillsbury Christmas cookies, Where are Kuro and Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_kuronuma_848/pseuds/blue_kuronuma_848
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misono has always loved reading, but when he ends up ignoring Mahiru because of it, Mahiru attempts an act of revenge against his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, Love, Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know people actually shipped this, so when I saw people leaving kudos on my other work I started blushing a lot. Anyway, I just wanted to add another one. This isn't that good tbh, but here you go anyway.

Misono had been reading quietly in Mahiru’s living room, inhaling the scent of cookies in the oven and the scent of pine when Mahiru had decided to sit next to him. Without much thought, he scooted over into Mahiru’s lap.

“That a good book?” Mahiru asked, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend’s hair.

Misono nodded absentmindedly. Mahiru let out a small huff as he pulled his boyfriend closer in an attempt of gaining his attention. Nope. He didn’t even turn towards him. Even turning up the Christmas music from the radio didn’t catch his attention. He began drumming his fingers on Misono’s stomach when an idea occurred to him. Not a very nice idea, but it would catch his attention.

Give him one last chance, Mahiru told himself, smirking. “You excited for Christmas tomorrow?” 

Once again, Misono just nodded. Mahiru sighed to himself—he gave him a chance. Without a moment’s hesitation, Mahiru began tickling Misono. Misono immediately tossed his book across the room and squealed, laughing as Mahiru assaulted his stomach. Mahiru couldn’t help but laugh himself as Misono curled up on the floor, giggling.

“No—stop! Stop! Please!” Misono cried, thrashing around.

Mahiru cackled. “You should’ve thought of that before you ignored me.”

Misono rolled over as Mahiru continued tickling him. He tried to push Mahiru off him, but he couldn’t; he resisted the urge to hit his boyfriend in the face. It was just too much. “I—I’m sorry, you fool! Just stop, please! I’ll stop! I swear!”

Mahiru laughed before letting go and lying beside a panting Misono, pulling him into a warm embrace. Eventually, Misono ceased his panting and turned to Mahiru, glaring.

“Sorry, love,” Mahiru said, smirking and placing his forehead against Misono’s. “You kind of deserved it, though.”

Misono smiled a little before hitting him with a nearby pillow. “I hate you so much,” he said before kissing him lightly, “but I love you so much.”

Mahiru smiled softly as he closed his eyes, relaxing in the moment. The scent of cookies, pine, Misono’s scent of sanitizer and light cologne. Everything. The way how it was already dark out and the only light sources were from the dimly lit lamp in his living room and the Christmas lights from the tree. The evened out breaths from Misono as he laid peacefully beside him.

“What?” Misono asked, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

Mahiru opened his eyes, smiling at his boyfriend. “I love you so, so much that it’s not even funny at this point.”

Misono blushed, looking away. “I know that already, you bastard. Just…,” Misono mumbled, “I love you, too.”

Mahiru laughed before kissing Misono one more time and picking him up bridal style. “How about you get ready for bed while I get the cookies out? It is Christmas Eve, after all.”

His laugh was quickly reciprocated as Misono nuzzled his face against Mahiru’s neck. “Can you carry me to your room? I’m kind of too comfortable.”

Mahiru sighed before complying, carrying his much too adorable boyfriend to his room. “You really are too cute.”

Misono let out a soft huff and Mahiru couldn’t see him, but he assumed he’d been blushing. “I have no idea how you can tolerate this, my love.”

As Mahiru lightly left him on the bed, he smiled softly at the slightly dazed Misono. As he stared at his peaceful face, he couldn’t believe how in love he was with him and how he could possibly be his. He couldn’t believe how perfect he was. How could someone so simple be with someone so perfect? He slowly walked from the bed to the door before turning back to face his asleep boyfriend. “It’s all worth it,” he said barely above a whisper. “It’s all worth it for someone as perfect as you, love.”

He turned off the small lamp before leaving the room. Misono smiled to himself as soon as he’d left. He’d heard all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote a Christmas one-shot when it's September. I'm kind of hyped for Christmas. Anyway, thanks for reading. If you liked this, please leave a kudos and a comment if you'd like!


End file.
